This invention relates to a DC to DC converter.
In one of conventional DC to DC converter, the current induced in subsidiary windings is positively fed back to the bases of a pair of transistors to start oscillation in the oscillating circuit, and the AC output voltage is applied to a load after the rectification of it.
When the load is a condenser for this type of DC to DC converter, it is necessary to design the control circuits and the output circuits of the transistors in such way that the circuit can permit large current. For this reason, when the charging current is reduced at the end of charging, the current through the base and cathode remains large and the current is discipated in the circuit, and the life of the voltage source is shortened and the converter efficiency is very low.
Further in another conventional DC to DC converter, the base current of a transistor in an oscillating circuit passes through a load; therefore the loss due to the base current is very low, but the loss due to a reversing condenser connected with the secondary winding of a saturable inverter transformer is high, and the converter efficiency cannot be increased. Moreover, since the oscillating circuit comprises a single in this type of converter, a load condenser cannot be charged rapidly.